


Sensitive

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: For the prompt combination: James/Teddy, sensitive.





	Sensitive

“Merlin, you’re sensitive.”

James’ grin is feral, his eyes glazed over with arousal. He’s above Teddy, bent over his body with an elbow on either side of his face, watching him, almost laughing when Teddy squirms, body bucking up into his.

This -- bringing Teddy so close to the edge, nipping and sucking and licking his way down Teddy’s neck, jaw, torso, winding him up until he’s a panting, sweaty mess -- it’s James’ favourite part. He dips his head, swipes his tongue over Teddy’s nipple, and smiles against skin when Teddy gasps, body jerking.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.”


End file.
